The invention relates to the inhibition or destruction of unicellular living creatures such as protozoa, microbes, bacteria, gametes, fungi or others, and viruses. Consequently, it aims in particular at the technical fields of local contraception, of antibiotherapy, antisepsis, as part of either pharmacy or cosmetic and of disinfection.
Hereafter, the term "inhibition" of a unicellular living creature or of a virus means either hindering its proliferation, or making it incapable of accomplishing some functions that it usually accomplishes. The term "destroying" means killing the unicellular living creatures or viruses.
With regard to the invention, the term "substance" hereafter means any chemical compound or association of chemical compounds having at least one given function or one function common to the compounds, and which can be included in the composition of a finished product, generally associated with one or more excipients and possibly with other substances. Similarly, the term "product" means a usable finished product. Thus, a finished product is generally constituted of at least one excipient and of several substances, each substance being constituted of one or several chemical compounds having similar or identical functions. The term "substance" may correspond to an actual fact, but may be purely theoretical and functional in the case of intricate mixtures where the compounds have multiple effects or which effects interfere with each other. The functional classification in compounds, substances, products does not necessarily correspond to the process of manufacture of the product and to the mixture actually obtained in the practice. As usual, the term "composition" is used here and in all the following text to design a pharmaceutical or cosmetic substance.